Aftermath
by Kraven Ergeist
Summary: Feldt talks to Setsuna in the aftermath of war, set post-season 2 pre-movie, for when it comes out . Setsuna x Feldt


**Gundam 00 Fan Fiction**

**Aftermath**

By Kraven Ergeist

Feldt stood by the window, taking in all that had happened. It wasn't as if she wasn't happy with the outcome – far from it. They had done what they'd set out to do. They had rid the world of the tyrannical innovators, probably even saved the human race, if not from destruction, then from generations of war and strife and holocaust.

It wasn't even the cost of life that bothered her. Even if she had been so shallow to not think that some sacrifices were the price of liberty and peace, Chris, Lichty and Lockon had known what they were fighting for, had known the risks, and would have gladly given their lives given the outcome to have arisen. As for those innocents who had perished on the surface, Feldt took comfort in knowing that the majority of the innocent life on Earth still lived and even thrived. Some had perished, but so many more had survived that would have likely died.

And so Feldt was conflicted. Why was she so dissatisfied with this result? What was missing from this equation that kept her from sleep? Was it the fact that Celestial Being was still considered a renegade from the law? Surely, she didn't feel cheated out of being recognized as the driving force behind saving the world. And while it would be nice to be able to walk the world as a free woman, she had accepted the responsibility of _not_ being the hero in order to be the hero. And after all, it was the Gundam Meisters who were the real heroes of the war.

Was it the depletion of familiar faces? She had long since come to terms with losing Chris and Lichty and even Neil Dylandy, the original Lockon Stratos. And while she didn't really miss Saji or Marie after their departure, Allalujah's absence was felt. And while he wasn't truly gone, Tieria as she knew him was no more. On the other hand, look at the number of faces that remained – Lyle and Setsuna, Sumeragi and Lasse, Mileina, Ian and Linda…

A Haro drifted near to where she stood by the reinforced polymer glass that separated her from the GN field surrounded the _Ptolemaios_, their only protection from the deep blackness of space.

"Feldt…Feldt…" the Haro droned, flapping its wingtips in greeting, the LED's in its optical sensors lighting up. "Lonely…lonely…"

As she turned to look at the tiny robot, she felt something warm trickle down her cheek. She ignored it and reached for the tiny maintenance droid, not caring whether what the little AI had said meant that it thought that she was lonely, or that it was lonely itself.

"I know, Haro…" she sobbed, taking the little droid in her arms, holding it to her chest like it was a teddy bear, pressing her face into its hard steel surface, and cried. What dam the tiny machine's voice had broken she was not sure, but it was right. Nobody was the same now – everyone was distant, herself most of all. So scarred, so downhearted, so changed by the fighting, that nobody was themselves anymore. They had all become strangers, drawn in on themselves to nurse the wounds that the war had inflicted. Being chief among the crew whose very life followed such a pattern of introversion, perhaps she was the only one among them who noticed this.

No…not the only one.

"Feldt…"

So shocked, Feldt nearly flung the poor Haro down the cabin, it only occurring to her a half moment later to feel embarrassed at being seen crying while holding a Haro. She felt even more so when she saw who it was that had intruded.

"Setsuna…"

Staring back at her, the raven haired Gundam Meister, whom she had first known at a scant fourteen years of age, stood with a blank expression, no concern nor condescension visible on his features. In his hands, he held the glass ampoule that contained the yellow flower that Linda had been growing. Apparently, she was told, this was a new breed that Linda had been growing in her spare time, a breed unique to space. It symbolized new horizons and new beginnings, and had been one of Feldt's greatest treasures. It had taken almost every ounce of her willpower not to shy away from Setsuna when she gave it to him.

"Feldt…" Setsuna began, not even acknowledging the Haro or the fact that she had been crying with it in her arms. "I wanted to thank you for giving this to me..." He held up the flower, as if she hadn't seen it and recognized it for what it was. "During my fight with Ribbons Almark…it saved my life…"

Feldt was still so stunned by his presence, that all she could was stare back at him, aghast.

"After the final blow was dealt…" Setsuna closed his eyes, as though seeing it clear as day in his mind's eye. "I thought I was going to die. I was deeply injured, and was feeling life slip away from me…"

Feldt found the wherewithal to close her jaw, but apart from relaxing her tensed muscles, she did not make a move to interrupt him.

"But then I saw this flower…" He held it up, staring down at the small glass jar, as though wondering what miraculous power the thing might have held. "And I remembered the look in your eyes as you gave it to me, and the hope that I felt when you did."

Feldt instinctively tensed again, her cheeks flushing as her arms came up to her chest.

"It…it gave me strength…" Setsuna continued, staring at the yellow geranium cross-breed, oblivious of her plight, so lost in the mystery of what had happened, as though he still didn't believe it himself. "That one small favor, it…it was enough to make me open my eyes and get back on my feet and make my way back to the _Ptolemaios_…" He looked back up at Feldt, looking more confused than she was. "It saved me, Feldt. I want you to know that. So thank you."

Feldt's knees were jelly – had she not in zero gravity, she would have collapsed. Her cheeks were on fire. Her imagination was running rampant. "I…I don't know what to say…" she muttered, turning her face to look away from those piercing red eyes.

Setuna's face betrayed nothing. It was not that he felt no emotion, but he hid it so well – the world's greatest poker face. "I wish there was something I could give you to return the favor…"

Feldt's heart was in her throat. There was a million things she wanted to say to him, a million thoughts spanning a million different feelings. Joy, sadness, fear, regret, anger, relief…

She saw Setsuna's eyes fall, as though he had given up trying to think of something, when she would have treasured anything he could have given her. And when he turned to go, she leapt before she thought.

"I'll find some way to-"

His voice became obstructed by a pair of lips that surrounded him and captured him and stunned him and silenced him. He was paralyzed as the pink haired girl he had only begun to admire wrapped her arms around him desperately, kissing him with a passion he had never even dreamed of. What he felt from her was more than simple affection – it was sadness, it was anger, it was the feeling of being lost. He felt her confusion and her exhaustion and her desire to just forget everything and live in this one simple moment. He felt the burden of loss that she felt from her missing crew members. She felt the hurt from having Lockon torn from her, and anguish at having the new Lockon dangle what they had in her face, even if unintentionally. He felt so much of her pain.

And yet…

He felt joy. Hers and his own. He felt something he had never truly felt. In his mind, he knew that life would go on. After having fought tooth and nail to assure it, he knew probably better than any other. But for the first time, hope for the future of humanity and his own life shimmered, not in his mind…but someplace he could not identify. He could _feel_, just as he had amongst the GN particles of his Gundam, the hope that brimmed from Feldt's weary heart. The happiness she felt, for his acknowledgement, his acceptance, for the chance that he had given her. He saw and he knew what she desired from him, and even if he had not felt obliged to repay her for the kindness she had demonstrated towards him once upon a time, he would have still given in to her.

And so he returned the kiss, grabbing hold of her so as not to allow the transfer of momentum from her abrupt approach to tear them apart. She felt his hands press into her back, and her chest fluttered, her hands tightening their hold on his shoulders as she kissed him. She felt a million strange desires course through her, the likes of which she'd never even dreamt. She wanted to scream and run around, shouting and waving her arms in the air. She felt _energy_ well up inside her, as though Setsuna's kiss was filling her with _life_! So strong were the emotions that were filling her, and having lived such a conservative life, she hadn't a clue as to where to direct all this energy.

And so she deepened the kiss, her voice creeping past her throat in a shallow whimper as her hands migrated from his shoulder to his neck and the back of his hair, her fingers curling through his unkempt locks, sampling every inch of him that she could touch. She wanted to feel every inch of his body, let him kiss every inch of her own. She wanted to hear his voice echo through her ear, feel his fingertips exploring her. Her body was going crazy, and her mind had all but followed suit. So many urges, so alien and wonderful, she felt like she would burst.

While their lips parted, the two remained locked together, both of them gasping for breath. Neither spoke a word as the tiny bit of inertia from Feldt's initial leap still carried them inch by inch along the glass paned hallway. An excited Haro flapped its ear-wings, chanting "They kissed! They kissed!"

And drifting just within arm's reach, all but forgotten, was the yellow flower, the symbol of hope, of new life, of revitalization, orbiting the two lovers as they held each other, unable to look away, unsure what to say, but content nevertheless.

Brushing a stray lock of pink hair from her face, Setsuna looked at Feldt with a new curiosity and interest. "You were so sad just a moment ago…"

Feldt hadn't even realized the joyful smile on her face, the tears that were now those of happiness. She wiped her eyes, letting out a sound that was half sob, half laughter.

"I think…" she breathed weakly, her arms still wrapped around his neck. "I think I'm better now…" So exhausted by the rush of emotions that had hit her, she lay her head against his chest, eyes closing as she caught her breath. "…Thank you."

Setsuna gazed down at the girl, his hands finding their way through her voluminous pink hair, the barest hint of a smile on his face. "I'll help you whenever you need me…"

Feldt release a sigh she tightened her grip around him, wrapped in his warm embrace.

"I'll hold you to that…"


End file.
